


He kicked my Wrench.

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Matt is Kylo Ren, OOC Hux, Phasma warns Hux against things, Slightly implied sexual content, Taken from an snl skit, hux is pretending to be a stormtrooper, hux le troll, inspired by a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux pretends to be a Storm Trooper and kicks Kylo's wrench as he plays the role of Matt the radar technician. Angry Kylo and a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He kicked my Wrench.

"What's up, Matt?" Some Storm Trooper was jeering at him as he walked by, a carefully aimed kick sending the 'blonde's' wrench across the floor. The white, droid-like male kept jogging away.  
"Hey..!" 'Matt' yelled after him, looking both annoyed and slightly upset. "You kicked my wrench!" He called. When no response came, he just slumped down and pouted. "...jerk face." He muttered.  
'Matt' was actually Kylo Ren, gone undercover to learn what it was like to work on the base. For some reason he still had yet to see the general of the massive planet weapon. Of course, he didn't think anyone knew that he was Kylo, but of course, he was wrong.

As the wrench-kicker slowed at the end of the hall, he turned and noticed another leader of the weapon, Captain Phasma. He paused in his movement and walked up to her.  
"Oi! Phasma!" His accented voice hit the cool air of the interior halls. "You'll never guess what I just did."  
"What did you do this time, General Hux...?" She sounded exasperated, like someone was acting up.  
"You should have seen it, Phasma! I thought he was gonna cry when I kicked his wrench." He was barely holding back laughter, which was unlike him. Oh, how he adored torturing the Force user. "Oh. And... now I need somewhere to hang this." He held up a poster of Kylo, but it had paper attached that read "Cry-lo Ren" as well as a speech bubble reading "Derp." Phasma looked at it through the visor of her mask for a moment before sighing.  
"When Lord Ren Force chokes you when he finds out, don't come running to me. Also, hang it in the cafeteria." She said after a moment, shaking her head. Hux just nodded and put the helmet back on, walking into the cafeteria as suggested me hanging the poster where Phasma told him to: conveniently across from the entry door. This would end up either amusing or destructive, likely both when it was taken into consideration that it was directed towards Kylo.

A few hours later, Hux was strolling along a corridor, looking around as his greatcoat flowed out behind him. Suddenly, Kylo Ren was there, staring directly at him through his visor.  
"You did this, didn't you?" His hiss was garbled through the voice modifier of his helmet.  
"I may have, Lord Ren. Why would I take the time to torture the walls with your hideous mask, though? It's rather unfair to the rest of the crew, don't you agree?" His voice flowed smoothly, no hint of a smile or the tiniest laugh. As usual, he was emotionless.  
Anger was already pulsing off of Ren in waves, subdued by something else in addition to his rage.  
"You did it. I can tell." He growled. "Why?"  
"My question to you is, why not? It's incredibly amusing to do things like this now that you've sworn to cause minimal damage to the base, Lord Ren. As you can't destroy everything in sight, all you can do is grow angry and flustered inside that helmet." He reached up slightly and flicked the visor, leaving a little smudge from his glove.  
"I never promised to not destroy you, General Hux." The Sith Lord spat back, pushing Hux against the wall. He wasn't even using the Force. "Before you ask, no, I don't mean killing you."

"I know exactly what you mean, Lord Ren." Hux replied with a slight smirk, his gloved hands sliding under the cloak and onto the slightly taller male's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on my Instagram dash! It's my first work so I apologize if it's no good. Credit for my seeing the comic goes to thegrumpygingergeneral on Instagram. Just for future information, there are two authors working on this page.


End file.
